Taking A Chance
by believesvueo
Summary: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic. The story follows after Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner slept together.
1. Chapter 1

Present Day… 

It's been a couple days now since that night. The night she slept with Aaron Hotchner. Since that night, things have been weird between FBI Special Agent Emily Prentiss and her Superior Aaron Hotchner or Hotch.

That night, they were coming back from a case they had just solved in Texas. It had been an exhausting case for all them since it involved children. No matter how long they have been doing this, it never gets easier when it involved kids.

Hotch's divorce from Haley was finalized a month ago. She got full custody of Jack, but he's free to see Jack whenever he wants. He has been with Haley since High School that it felt so weird to be a free man again. It never once crossed his mind that he and Halley would ever get a divorce. But the job took its toll on the marriage. No matter what he did, his job demanded more and more of his time. And for that reason, he and Haley had drifted apart and as much as he thought he loved Haley, he loved his job more because he wanted a better and safer world for Jack. When Haley demanded that he leaves BAU after Erin Strauss suspended him for two weeks and he already put in his request for a transfer to a different department, but his team needed him and he needed them. He also knew that he would never be happy working anywhere else but in BAU.

When Emily Prentiss first joined BAU, Aaron Hotchner was skeptical about her. He knew she had connections because she was an Ambassador's daughter. But she proved herself to him and to the team. And what impressed him even more was that she was willing to quit the FBI for him. She quit because she didn't want to rat on him. She knew that the team needed him and like what she told him, she hated politics.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking A Chance Chapter 2 - Two Nights Ago… 

So when they got back to the office that night, they all decided to go out for drinks. They all needed to unwind and forget about the horrible things that they saw in Texas the last couple of days.

The first round of beer was on Rossi and they are now on the second round, which Hotch said was on him. They were all seated together in one table, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Emily had excused herself to go to the restroom. Hotch's eyes followed her until her body disappeared to the bathroom. He didn't know how long he's been staring and waiting for her to go back to the table until Morgan, said something to him. He joined the conversation but his eyes would avert to the direction of the ladies room every so often. He finally saw her come out and he realized what he had known for awhile now, he was really attracted to Emily Prentiss. Since he didn't want to be so obvious, he looked around the table only to see that they were all looking at the direction his eyes were earlier; Emily was surrounded by three or maybe four guys, talking to her and obviously wanted her number.

"Oh, will you look at Em, she not only has one but three or maybe even four guys vying for her attention? This was just like that night we went out. We haven't even been in the bar for five minutes and a guy was already talking to her." Garcia said.

"Baby girl, can you blame those guys? I mean, look at Emily, what she's wearing and she's very attractive. I think she needs rescuing. Let me go get our girl." Morgan said.

Morgan got up and made his way to Emily. Hotch could only wish he was the one to rescue her and take her away from those men. But he was too shy.

Emily gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for coming to her rescue.

Coming back to the table, Emily felt embarrassed because she knew that her colleagues were all looking at her. They continued to tease her but she noticed a pair of eyes that continued to just stare at her, Aaron Hotchner, her boss.

"So Em, do you remember their names?" JJ asked laughing.

"Shut up JJ. It's not like I had a sign "I'm available" on my forehead." Emily answered.

"You know Prentiss, even if your sign said "I'm not available" those guys would still approach you. When men are on a prowl, there's no stopping us."

"Oh, God Morgan, I didn't need to hear that." Emily said.

"So, Prentiss, we don't know much about your love life, do you mind sharing?" Morgan inquired.

"Why, me?"

"Because, you're the newbie in the group Em." Garcia chimed in.

"Well, if you guys must know, well JJ and Garcia already know about it, I was engaged once."

Before he could stop himself, the words came out of his mouth.

"When? Who?" Hotch asked.

All eyes turn to him in surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that Prentiss, if you don't want to." Hotch said, trying to save himself.

"It's alright Sir. His name is Michael Crawford. He's a lawyer now. We met in Yale and we were engaged for a year before I broke it off. When I decided to join the BAU, he didn't want to move to DC with me. He wanted to stay in New York, so that was that. Oh will you look at that, time for another round. This one is on me." Emily said.

"Nice save Prentiss." Rossi said.

Five rounds later…

"Oh, will you look at the time. Guys, I think we should all start heading home. Hey, Em, you want me to drop you off and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." JJ asked.

"That'd me awesome JJ. Oh, wait I need to go back to the office, I forgot my keys. Damn!"

"I'm heading back to the office, Prentiss, I can drive you." Hotch offered.

"Are you sure Sir?" Emily asked, feeling uncomfortable.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I left some papers in my office."

They all waved goodbye.

The drive back to the office was quiet but the tension in the car was evident.

As soon as they were in the office, Emily felt like she could finally breathe when Hotch went straight to his office. She looked up at his office and saw that he was still gathering papers. She sat down and thought about what the hell is going on. The attraction between them tonight was undeniable. She can't think and she just can't wait until she got home safe in her house. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't even realize until she felt his breath on her neck. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She took a few more moments to steady herself. Her heart was racing.

"Hotch. Sir."

"Emily, we both know what's going on. And we both know what's going to happen. I'm not Hotch. I'm not Sir. I'm Aaron. You and I are going to walk out here and we are going to your house."

"Hotch."

"Aaron." Aaron muttered and tightened his grip on her.

"Aaron, what are we doing?"

"We are doing exactly what we both want. It can't happen here because we both know there are cameras everywhere. So let's go."

Hotch could not ever remember driving so fast as he did tonight. All he could think about was kissing Emily Prentiss. He couldn't wait until he touched her. The feeling was so unbearable that he felt that his heart was about to burst in any second.

They finally got to her place and as soon as she closed the door, his lips were on her.

It started out slow but they both became frantic after a few minutes. They couldn't stop touching and exploring each other. It was a surprise to both that they made it to her bedroom.

It felt like they have been lovers forever. They both knew where to touch each other and where to bring each other to the edge. Every touch. Every kiss. Every thrust.

Exhaustion soon found them and they fell asleep.

Emily was awakened by the sound of her alarm. She was about to hit the snooze button when it suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes to find a pair of eyes watching her and smiling.

"So I guess, last night wasn't a dream?" She asked jokingly.

"Nope, I'm afraid that last night did happen. I got the coffee started and there's breakfast ready. I have to go and change. It would be weird to come to the office looking like the way I do. Would JJ be able to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I'll call her right now. You didn't have to stay Hotch."

"It's Aaron, Emily. We will talk about this."

"Hotch. Aaron, we don't need to talk about what happened. It's one night. And we can just forget about it."

"Emily, no, we will talk about this. Right now, I really have to go. I'll see you at the office. Call JJ." Hotch got up from the bed and gave Emily a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I will." Emily followed Hotch to the door.

After closing the door, she leaned on it and let out a big sigh. What had she done, she asked herself. More questions started running through her head and it almost felt dizzying just thinking. She had to stop because right now, she needed to call JJ.

She went to the kitchen and saw that he made her real breakfast. Pancake, with bacon and eggs. It made her smile.

She dialed the phone and waited for JJ to answer.

After four rings, her friend and colleague finally answered.

"Hello, Em."

""JJ, are you picking me up this morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour."

"Ok. Bye JJ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking A Chance Chapter 3**

**Present Day…**

They weren't able to talk that day because a case, which they just wrapped up, needed their attention. After the briefing that morning, they got ready to board the plane to go to Kansas..

The two days they spent in, most of her time was spent either with Morgan or Rossi. Hotch, spent most of his time at the Police Station with JJ, making sure that the right information was given to the public.

Today, they are gathered at the table to start their briefing. Hotch walked into the conference room, and immediately, his eyes searched for the brunette. He can tell that she's trying to avoid his eyes. Unknown to both Emily and Aaron, JJ has been closely observing her good friend and the head of BAU the past four days. At first she wasn't sure until Hotch called her by her first name. For as long as Emily has been on the team, Hotch has always called her Prentiss. And this all changed the day after they all went out drinking. JJ has been patiently waiting for Emily to open up to her but the woman, kept quiet. But she noticed how uncomfortable Emily got whenever Hotch was around and this was enough for her to assume that something definitely happened between them. She's not sure what but she will definitely get to the bottom of this.

After the briefing, they had an hour to get ready before they leave. As Emily was gathering her things, she heard Aaron call her name.

"Emily, uh, can I see you in my office, please?"

JJ looked at both Hotch, who's smiling and that rarely happens and Emily, whose reaction was in contrast that of Hotch's.

"Hotch, can this wait?"

"Emily, I need to talk to you now?"

Hotch waited and motioned for her to go first.

When they got to his office, Hotch closed the blinds and locked the door. He didn't care if his team started to talk, all he wanted was to talk to Emily. He wanted to be alone with her. It's been two days and it's killing him. .

"Hotch, what are you doing?"

"Emily, it's Aaron, remember?"

"We're at work and it's Hotch. What do you want to talk about?"

"Emily, you know what I want to talk about. I want to talk about us and what happened two nights ago. Emily, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Hotch. Aaron, we can't. We work together. You're my superior. We have to forget what happened. It can't happen again."

"Can you honestly tell me you didn't feel anything? Can you say that you don't want it to happen again? Look at me, Emily."

Emily tried to look at Aaron but she couldn't.

"You can't. That's because you feel something just like I do. Emily, what I feel is not because we slept together, I've been feeling this for awhile. And my God, that night we spent together was amazing."

"Yes, it was amazing but what will people think? People already think that the only reason I was able to get the job at BAU is through connections. Hell, that's what you said the first time we met. Our team. Aaron, we can't. We have to stop this before it goes any further."

Aaron walked over to Emily and lifted her chin up. He smiled as her eyes met his. He gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

"I know what I said before and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I want to be with you Emily. I want to see where this goes. Do you know how much I admire you? What you did for me and for the team. I know you care. And I know that you want this as much as I do. I felt it. As for the team, we will tell them when we are both ready. We'll talk about this some more but for now you better go down there before they start pounding on my door wondering what I have done to you."

Emily just shook her head and walked towards the door. Before turning the knob, she took a deep breath and composed herself. She knew that she would be confronted by JJ's barrage of questions.

As soon as she reached her desk, JJ pulled her back to her office.

"Em, what's going on between you and Hotch?"

"Nothing."

"Em, look at me. You're lying to me. I've known you long enough to know when you are lying to me. Tell me, what is going on?"

"JJ, I can't, not right now."

"He calls you Emily now. Something happened. I'm not going to tell anybody, Emily."

"JJ, we slept together. Hotch and I did."

"Oh my God. What were you thinking Emily?

"Obviously JJ, I wasn't thinking."

"What did Hotch say?

"Well, Aaron wants a relationship."

"What do you want, Emily?"

"I don't know JJ. I was hoping he and I could just forget about what happened and move on. But he can't. And to be honest, I can't either. Oh, God."

"Well, it might not be so bad Emily. Hotch is a great guy. Maybe he's right, you guys should see where this goes. Just try to be a little bit more discreet. Tell Hotch to stop calling you Emily. And Em, stop fidgeting when he's around."

"Thanks JJ."

Emily walked over to JJ and gave her friend a hugged.

"It will be okay Em. Now, let's get ready, we have a case to solve."


	4. Chapter 4

Taking A Chance - Chapter 4

The new case takes them to North Carolina. A series of rape have been reported but as in most rape cases, a lot of the victims fail to follow through because of shame and some just want to forget it ever happened. What's troubling about the case is that the Unsub has escalated to murdering these women after raping them. His MO is all over the place. He rapes women walking at parks and also hikers.

As Emily gathers her things, she ran into Morgan.

"Hey Emily, everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, I noticed that Hotch called you in to his office and you were there for awhile."

"Don't worry about it Morgan. It's nothing. I'm not in trouble or anything."

"You know, if you ever to someone to talk to, I'm here for you, girl."

"I know Derek and thank you."

As they boarded the plane, JJ made sure that she saved a spot for Emily next to her. She can see the growing worries on Emily's face. Both she knew had to do with the case and Aaron Hotch.

Being a woman in the FBI, she understands Emily's dilemma. Before she got to know Emily, she was in doubt of the woman's abilities. She came straight from a desk job to field work. She once asked her how come these things that they see don't bother her. And Emily calmly said that she probably compartmentalize better than others. Emily did but this is different. It involves her personal life as well as her professional life.

When she saw Emily, she signaled for her to sit next to her and smiled.

Emily sat down.

JJ saw Hotch board the plane and felt her friend tense up.

JJ briefly saw the exchange of looks between the two. She nudged her friend's elbow and Emily blushed. She smiled but didn't say a word.

Hotch briefed them again on the case. He added that it looks like they will be in North Carolina for a few days since they need to interview all the women who were raped in the past 6 months. He assigned both Rossi and Emily to interview some of the women. He partnered JJ with Morgan to interview the other women. While he and Reid stay in the police station to talk to the chief, the officers and go over the case files.

He also added that JJ had booked all of them in a hotel.

After the briefing, he told his team to catch a couple of hours of sleep since it will be a long day for them

They all went back to their seats.

JJ watched with fascination and wondered how the team could miss what's going on between their boss and Emily. Hotch has looked at Emily more times than she could remember. Everytime he spoke, his eyes would always land on her at the end of each sentence. And if that weren't obvious enough, her friend would do everything possible to avoid looking at Hotch and she was quiet the whole time.

"Hey Em, you and I are rooming. I got us a room together. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh no. That's great. I have a feeling this case will be as hard to swallow as the last one. Imagine, women were being raped for the past six months and it only got the attention of the FBI because he finally escalated to murder."

Emily shook her head and let out a sigh of frustration.

JJ puts her arm around Emily and drew her close.

Although they were a couple of rows apart, Aaron Hotch could feel and hear Emily's worries. He could only hope that it was he who was comforting her and put her at ease right now. He hated seeing her like this, frustrated, angry and worried.

He closed his eyes and thought of the night that they spent together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They arrived in Raleigh, North Carolina and went straight to the Police Station.

As soon as they got to the station, they were met by the chief of police and the officers who have been involved in the case for the past six months.

They were briefed on what they have so far and the names of the women who were raped. More than a dozen women reported being rape but who knows how many more didn't. After the briefing, Emily and Ross along with a couple of police officers went to interview the women on the list. They know that they won't get to interview all of them today. They needed to make sure they get all the information they can but be sensitive enough to not be pushy. As a woman, Emily hated interviewing women who have been victims of violent crimes. It makes her feel that she herself had been violated. JJ and Morgan went to interview the rest of the women on the list while, Hotch and Reid will head down to Shelley Lake Park where all the rapes and the murders occurred.

Before leaving, she could feel Hotch's eyes on her. She saw the concern in his eyes when he gave her the list of the women to interview. She gave him a smile just to reassure him that she's okay.

Since the team are so focus on the case, the exchange between Emily and Hotch were lost on them. But of course, ever the perceptive friend, this interaction was not lost on JJ.

After in interviewing three women, Rossi and Emily along with the two police officers decided to head back to the police station. They got plenty of information but unfortunately, the rapist/murderer wore a mask.

When they got back to the station, JJ and Morgan were already there waiting for them. They had phoned Hotch earlier to let him know that they were on their way back to the station and Hotch said that they just finished up at the park and that they are not too far behind

After 10 minutes, Hotch and Reid got to the station and Hotch called his team for debriefing. After exchanging notes and ideas for two hours, they came to a conclusion that this man, either unemployed or has a job at night since most of the rapes occur during the day after the moms drop off their kids at school or between 6 to 7 o'clock at night, right after most of the women get off work. The women raped during the day were housewives while the others were working moms. So far, that's the only pattern they can see because he rapes on random days and nights.

Seeing that they weren't going to get anything more from what they already have, Hotch decided to call in a night. He ordered his team to go to the hotel to freshen up and meet up for dinner in an hour.

Emily drove with JJ while Morgan went with Reid and Hotch with Rossi.

After an hour, they all met up in the hotel lobby. They decided to go to Jade Garden Chinese Restaurant and took only one vehicle.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated right away to a big round table at the back. Hotch had to make a phone call to Jack so when he got back to the table, he saw the seat next to Emily on her left was the only one available, much to his delight.

They each ordered an entrée and shared the food. The atmosphere was light and none of them talked about the case. They had agreed that when they are out at dinner, the case will not be discussed. They all thought that North Carolina is beautiful and how they wished they were there for a different reason. They made more small talks and made fun of Reid.

JJ noticed how often Emily and Hotch would steal glances at each other. She also caught Hotch a few times just staring at Emily, watching her when she has her guard down. She could say that Emily had the most wonderful and genuine laugh. And Emily Prentiss uninhibited is very, very funny.

Looking at Hotch, it's obvious how much this man likes her friend. She could see it in his eyes when he doesn't know you are watching him watch her. Hotch never really used to smile but lately, he has been smiling more and more. And she liked seeing him like this because Hotch is a man she greatly respects.

It was close to 11 o'clock when they finally called it a night. They have more people to interview tomorrow and they can only hope that no woman will be raped or murdered tomorrow.

As she was getting ready for bed, Emily heard her phone.

She looked at the caller ID and it was Aaron. Before answering, she looked over at JJ who had a smirk on her face.

"Hello."

"Hey. I just called to say goodnight. Is JJ still awake?"

"Yeah, she is. She's giving me the evil eye." She said laughing.

"Does she know?"

"Yes but that's only because she left me no choice but to tell her the truth." Emily said while looking at JJ.

"Well, I'm glad she knows. I trust JJ. I also called to make sure you're okay. I noticed that this case is affecting you a little bit."

"I'm fine. I just want to catch this bastard soon. I don't want any more kids to grow up without a mom."

"I know, Emily. We will catch him soon. So get some rest and I will see you bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight. And I do wish I was spending the night with you."

"I know and me too. Goodnight."

After hanging up the phone, JJ started teasing her.

"Awwww, you guys are just so sweet and so cute together."

"JJ, shut the lights and let's get some sleep."

"Seriously, Em, I think it's nice, you look happy. You look less worried."

"Oh, I'm still worried JJ. We still need to talk. I just want to concentrate more on this case, solving this case. But you're right, I'm happy. I mean, it's nice to have a man care, you know to call just to make sure you're okay."

"I know what you mean, Em. And it sure doesn't hurt if he's good looking like Aaron Hotchner." JJ said laughing.

"No, it doesn't. We better get to bed missy. Good night, my pretty roommate."

"Goodnight, Emily Prentiss. I set the alarm at 6."

"That's fine. Sweet dreams."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the horrors that she heard from the women she interviewed today. She thought of Aaron's comforting voice and soon, she was falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Emily Prentiss woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, Aaron calling her last night did wonders to her mood.

When she heard the alarm, she told JJ that she could take a shower first while she goes down to get them breakfast.

When she walked in to the breakfast lounge, she spotted Aaron sitting by himself drinking coffee at the table.

Feeling her presence, Hotch turned to look at the direction where Emily was standing.

Aaron smiled as soon as he saw her and called her over to the table.

As soon as she sat down, he looked around to check if anybody they knew was around. It seems like they were the only two people there, he leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. I'm so glad you came down early. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. How about you?"

"I slept really well, too. Hearing your voice last night helped a lot. So are you staying to have breakfast with me?" He asked while holding her hand.

She looked at their fingers, intertwined and smiled sweetly at him. "I wish I could but I promised JJ that I would get us breakfast."

"Oh, that's fine. Let me just finish my coffee and then I'll help you carry the food upstairs."

"You don't have to Aaron. I can manage."

"I know you can but I want to. Please, let me do this for you?"

"Alright." Looking around once more, she bent down to kiss him on the lips lightly which took Hotch by surprise but the gesture made him smile.

Emily then walked over to where the food was. She took a tray and thought for a moment what JJ would want to eat for breakfast. She took some bagels and toasted them, muffins, fresh fruits and coffee. She then walked back to the table where Hotch was sitting.

"I'm done with my coffee. Here let me take that tray from you."

Once they got inside the elevator, they kissed once more but a little longer this time. Their lips parted as both needed to catch their breath. She then rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"So, we're really doing this huh?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, we are. We'll talk some more after this case." He answered and kissed the top of her head.

They heard the elevator ding and they moved away from each other just in case they ran into someone they know.

Upon reaching the room, Emily walked in first to let JJ know that Hotch is with her.

"JJ, are you dressed? Hotch is here."

"Hey Em, yeah, I'm decent. You can tell him to come in."

Emily walked back and opened the door for Hotch.

"Good morning JJ. I'm not going to stay. I just wanted to help Emily carry the tray in."

"Good morning to you too Hotch. No, stay and eat breakfast with us. I need to talk to you anyways about the press briefing I'm doing later today. I want to make sure I inform the public enough but not give too much away."

"Alright, I'll stay."

"JJ, I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat but there's bagels, muffins, and fresh fruits. I also made your coffee since I know how you like your coffee."

"Thanks, Em."

The three sat around the table and talked about the case.

Aaron suggested for her to inform the public about the recent murders in the past month and say that it looks random but not to tie it into the past rapes. They want to draw the Unsub out carefully and one way to do that is to not put too much heat on the Unsub. They all want to solve this as fast as they could but they know that patience is important.

They are sure that in the next day or two, the Unsub will probably lay low and then his urges will kick in and then he will be at it again. They could only hope they catch him before another woman fall victim.

As they talk, JJ noticed how in synch Emily and Hotch were. Their eyes never left each other when one is talking. She watched Emily put cream cheese on the bagel and handed it to Hotch. She saw the slight touch he gave her after.

After finishing her bagel and her coffee, Emily excused herself to take a shower and left JJ and Hotch to talk.

"JJ, I just wanted to say thank you for not judging or saying anything?"

"Hotch, you and Emily are both grown ups. You're both single. Life is too short. Just don't break her heart."

"I think it's more likely that she'll break mine. She already has me wrapped around her finger." He said jokingly.

JJ could only laugh and shake her head.

"Listen, JJ I'm gonna get going. I will meet you both at the station. I'll see you guys at 8 o'clock."

"Alright, I'll tell Emily. See you later Hotch."

JJ followed Hotch to the door and closed it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Emily and JJ got to the office at exactly 8 o'clock. They looked around the station and spotted Hotch in the Chief's office. Hotch called them over to come inside the office.

"JJ, the chief and I will go over with what you will say in the press briefing. Prentiss, can you tell the team to wait in the other conference room? After I'm done here, I'll meet you guys in there."

"Okay Hotch." Emily said leaving the room.

While JJ, Hotch and the Chief of Police talked, Emily gathered Reid and Morgan, who obviously just walked in and Rossi in the other conference room.

They compared notes and looked over the evidences once again. They called Garcia to check on 911 calls in the past 6 months just to make sure they did not miss any names. Garcia said she will get on it and will call them as soon as she has anything for them.

After about an hour, Hotch came in with the chief and JJ and started the briefing.

"Alright, in about an hour, JJ will brief the press about the murders but not the rapes. We think it's best to tell them that these are just random murders for now but we won't tie it in to the rapes. But we will make sure we let the public know to be careful about walking or hiking in Shelley Lake Park"

"Hotch, do you think that it's wise to not to let the public know the severity of the case? I mean the FBI is here. Wouldn't they be suspicious?"

"I know what you're saying Morgan, but if we do this, the Unsub will retreat and he might change location. We don't want him to feel boxed in."

"So this way, he will lay low and then in a day or two, he will get the urge to do it again."

"That's what we're hoping for, Morgan."

"Meanwhile, we will have police officers, dressed in civilian clothes roam around the areas, that way he doesn't get spooked. Hoping that he doesn't attack, we'll set up decoys in couple of days. We have some female officers who will act as decoys. We will be there waiting for him if he does attack."

"Morgan go with Prentiss and interview the rest of the women on the list I gave her yesterday that we're not interviewed. JJ and I will finish the other list. Rossi, Reid, I need for you two to go to the crime scenes again then after, talk to the families and friends of the murdered victims. We'll meet back here later."

Just like yesterday, it was a very tiring day for the BAU Team. They really didn't get much new information. Garcia was still going through a couple of lists, the unemployed in the past year around the area and the 911 calls.

After a long day of interviews, the team headed back to the station. As they went over their notes, Garcia called.

"Hello there, team. Well, I narrowed down a list of unemployed in the past year around a 20 mile radius. I came up with over 100 names."

"Garcia, can you narrow it down to maybe men in their late 20's to mid 40's? Since a lot of his victims are around that age."

"Alright, I will have it for you in 5, 4, 3, 2….I have ten names."

Garcia recited the names and addresses of the 10 men on the list.

"Garcia, can you tell us where they worked before? Were any of these men, fired? Are they married, divorced or have any priors?

"Well, out of the 10 names, a couple has priors, five were fired and one was recently divorced. Actually, his ex-wife filed seven months ago. His name is Anthony Miles. He also has a prior for assault. A former girlfriend of his took out a restraining order on him."

"That could be the stressor. He gets fired and then his wife files for divorce." Emily said.

"Alright, what we can do for now is have some police stake out his place. I don't want to do anything that will make him suspicious. I don't want him at all to think that he's even a suspect. We have to catch this guy in the act. I will talk to the chief and will let you guys know tomorrow. Guys, go back to the hotel, eat and get some rest. I'll be here awhile."

The team, without Hotch all went out to dinner. After dinner, they headed back to their rooms.

As JJ and Emily were heading back to their room, Emily's phone started ringing. Without looking at the caller ID, she knew it was Aaron.

"Hello."

"Hey, where are you?"

"JJ and I are on our way up to our room. Where are you?"

"I'm driving back to the hotel. But I haven't eaten yet, so I'm going to get something to eat at the diner."

"Do you need company?"

"That'd be nice, if you are not too tired."

"Sure. I'll see you at the front."

"JJ, are you tired? Do you want to maybe come along with us to the diner?"

"No, I don't want to intrude on you lovebirds."

"You won't be, come on."

"You guys need to be alone. I will see you back in our room later."

"Okay JJ. Good night."

After Emily got off the elevator, she went straight to the front to wait for Aaron. She looked around saw him approaching. She smiled and waved at him.

He stops the car in front of her and motioned for her to hop in. When she got inside, he took her hand and squeezed it. Once they were out sight of the hotel, Aaron leans in to kiss her on the lips. The gesture, the kiss was so simple but it brought calm and relief to both. This is just what they needed, each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

When they arrived at the diner, they walked hand in hand. It felt weird at firt, but it felt nice.

They were seated in the back of the diner, as asked. Hotch ordered a club turkey sandwich while Emily ordered chocolate cake.

"You really do love chocolate, huh?"

"I do."

Hotch took her hand and started massaging it.

"Emily, thanks for coming with me, I know it's late and you're tired."

"Aaron, what kind of a girl…"

"Girlfriend, is that the word you wanted to say because I'd say it's a correct one." Hotch said to her teasingly."

"Alright, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't accompany my boyfriend to a diner and he's really hungry and tired and alone?" Emily said jokingly.

"I would have understood you know."

"I know."

"Have you talked to Jack?"

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He's in bed now."

"Speaking of Jack, Emily, what was your childhood like?"

"You've met my Mom. I'm a child of an Ambassador. I grew up in different countries, met a lot of different people but it got pretty lonely at times. My mother was a pretty ambitious woman, and her job demanded a lot of her time. And my father was a very simple man. He was a lawyer and he stayed here in the States to do his practice. My brother stayed with him while I stayed with my mother. I always felt that I had to prove to her that I was the perfect daughter. I went to Yale because my Mom went there. Growing up, I was always little Emily. Remember, I told you I hate politics. That's why. But for the most part, I was happy. I just really missed my dad and my brother. And her bring an Ambassador, tore our family up. Things were never the same after my parents divorced. She never remarried, I give her that."

"When your Mom came to the office, I did sense some tension, but I didn't think that it was that bad."

"Well, I always felt I had to live up to her and other people's high expectations. I was never one to socialize but I had a duty as the Ambassador's daughter to do it. But my Mom and I are slowly mending our relationship. We talked and she reached out. It's gotten better."

Hotched reached out and touched Emily's face. She took his hand and held it.

"What about you, what was your childhood like?"

"I never told anybody this except Haley, but I grew up in a violent home. My Dad was very hard on me and he was a drunk. He used to get violent with my Mom whenever he was drunk then when I was big enough to intervene, he would beat me too. My Mom finally left him and we moved out of state. I guess, that's why I'm so tough on people, I got it from my Dad."

Emily got up from her seat and sat next to Hotch. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her.

She held his face with her two hands and said, "You are nothing like your Dad, Aaron. You love Jack. I see it in your eyes whenever you're on the phone with him. You're gentle and you care about people." Then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Emily, stay with me tonight please. We don't have to do anything. I just want you close to me. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes and the first, when I open them."

"That would be nice. I want that too."

"Let's go. It's getting really late. I have to send a message to the team that we'll meet here for breakfast tomorrow. We don't have to be at the station until 10 o'clock. The surveillance will take place starting tomorrow. The chief, the local police and I went over it after you guys left."

"That's good. Let's go."

"Yeah, let me just pay this."

Emily waited while Hotch paid the bill. After paying the bill, they walked back to the car and Emily had her arms wrapped around his waist while Hotch had his arm around her shoulders. Laughing and making small talks, looking very comfortable with each other, nobody would ever think that they were in town looking for a serial killer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. The street was empty now, since it's almost 11 at night.

When they got inside the elevator, Hotch pulled her close to feel her warmth.

"I'll need to go to my room first to get a change of clothes, toothbrush and my own fresh towel. I'll meet you in your room. Is it suspicious to you that JJ put our rooms on the same floor?"

"Hmmm, that Jennifer Jareau is sneaky, isn't she? Maybe she thought that you would eventually sneak into my room?" Hotch said laughing.

Emily slaps him on the arm.

"I mean, I couldn't possibly sneak into your room, since you are sharing it with JJ and I don't think she'll appreciate all the noise, if you know what I mean? Hotch said with a devilish smirk.

"Don't even go there! Oops, our floor is coming up."

"Don't take too long. I'll see you in my room." Hotch kissed her on the lips again before letting her go.

Emily tried to be as quiet as she could be when she unlocked the door. But to her surprised, JJ was still awake.

"JJ, what are you doing still up?"

"Oh, I'm just going over some papers and, oh it looks like your sleeping in his room tonight?"

"I am. Is it okay with you?"

"Em, I knew you two wouldn't last another night apart."

"I guess, we should thank you for putting our rooms on the same floor?"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

"Right, JJ. But thank you, it's really sweet. By the way, Hotch wants the team to meet for breakfast at the diner at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll be back here around 6 o'clock and then you and I can go to the diner together."

"Okay. And you're welcome. Now go, Hotch is waiting for you."

Emily said goodnight and kissed JJ on the cheek before leaving the room.

Hotch heard a knock on his door. He knew it was Emily so he opened the door without looking at the peephole.

"What did JJ say?"

"She said she knew that you and I wouldn't last another night, sleeping apart."

"She's a very smart girl."

"That she is. I'm going to change and then wash up."

After about 15 minutes, Emily came out of the bathroom and noticed that all the lights were off except for a small lap on the dresser in the middle of the room. She saw that Hotch was watching and she could feel the desire in his eyes. His eyes always affected her the way no man has ever been able to. She could feel goose bumps all over her body.

As she made her bed towards the bed, she saw him stand up and walked towards her.

"God, Emily you are so beautiful.'

She felt herself blush after the words left his mouth, She looked and they are now standing so close that she could feel the heat from his body.

He slowly kissed her mouth and as their kisses deepened, the clothes started to shed. He laid her how slowly and watched her for a minute. He then started to kiss every part of her and making sure that he kissed every inch of her body. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle. Sleep finally found them after hours of making love,


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emily was awakened by the ringing of her phone. As she tried to reach out for her phone, she felt a tug, Aaron's arm draped around her stomach pulled her closer to him and mumbling something she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Aaron, this might be important." Emily said as she reached for her phone.

"Hello."

"Em, it's JJ. It's 10 to 7 in the morning. Are you going to change here?"

"Oh my God JJ, we must have forgotten to set the alarm. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

It was that good huh?"

"JJ, it's too early for that kind of talk. Thanks for calling."

"Aaron. Aaron, babe wake up. It's almost 7 o'clock. Remember we are meeting the team for breakfast. I have to go get ready."

Hotch, his yes still closed, pulled her body close to his and started to kiss her neck.

"Aaron, we don't have time for that. Come, you have to get up."

"You smell so good Emily. Can we just stay here for another 15 minutes and continue this."

Hotch's hands started to roam on her body making it difficult to think.

"Aaron, we both know that there's no such thing as 15 minutes with us. So you better get up now and I really need to go. Please."

Hotch let out a disappointed sigh and finally let her go.

She got up and picked up her clothes on the floor.

Hotch watched her as she picked up her clothes on the floor. She was so beautiful especially right now, with her hair, tousled, showing the natural locks.

After putting on her clothes, Emily went over to Hotch and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you at the diner, alright. You better hit the shower soon or you'll be late."

"And if I'm late, I have you to blame for that. You kept me up late, Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"As if you didn't enjoy it?" Emily said while leaving small kisses on his face.

"And you didn't?"

"Let's just say, I could get used to this."

"Good answer, Agent Prentiss."

"I better go."

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour."

Emily walked in and saw that JJ was already getting ready.

JJ looked at her and had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey Em, you seem exhausted but you have that glow, you know, like you got it last night and it was good." JJ said laughing.

Emily rolled her eyes and smack JJ on her elbow.

"JJ, I will pretend that I did not her that come out of your mouth."

"Come on Em, spill it!"

"I have to take a shower and get ready and I only have 45 minutes. So, gossip will have to wait missy."

"Alright but you better tell me."

The guys were the first to get to the diner. Emily and JJ soon followed.

Hotch looked at both Emily and JJ when they walked in. They were both laughing and from the looks of it, Emily was blushing.

Hotch was trying to make eye contact with Emily just to have an idea what the two women were talking about. When Emily noticed this, she looked at Hotch and rolled her eyes and smiled shyly. He knew then that she and JJ had been talking about him.

Hotch told the team to order first before he starts the briefing.

After about 15 minutes and they were done ordering, Hotch began the briefing.

"First of all, I know that it's been a frustrating two days for all of us and we are on our third day here. It will be fairly quiet today not unless our Unsub makes a move. We will take part in apprehending him as soon as he makes a move. But for now, all we can do is wait and do more background checks on him and his victims."

"I also wanted to tell you guys that as soon as we wrap up this case, we will have three days off. We've had 3 cases in a row and I know that we all need a break."

The whole team was relived to hear that they will finally get some time off.

They talked as they ate. It's very rare that they get to eat breakfast together let alone eat real breakfast. Most of the time, it's just coffee.

As Hotch look at each of them, they have become a family in the last year. Each member had his or her strength and weakness. They have learned to work together and help each other out. JJ and Emily have become really close, best friends along with Garcia. It helped a lot that both JJ and Emily were not political at all.

He has always felt the need to protect JJ since she was like his little sister and she has the toughest job, picking which case to take.

On the way to the police station, JJ and Emily rode together.

"JJ, how about we go to the spa together?"

"You mean, when we get those three days off?"

"Yeah, I will call to make the appointment. My Mom gave me a gift certificate at that really nice. We can use it and whatever the difference is, I'll pay for it, it's my treat. Let's have a girl's day out."

"You don't have to Em. I can pay for it."

"I know you can but I just want to treat you."

"You do know, I'm not gonna say anything, so there's no need to bribe me but if you insist, I'm fine with it. And as long as you let me pay for lunch."

"Okay, deal. I can't wait. This is going to be so fun."

"Don't you want to spend your three days off with Hotch?"

"I'm sure I will see him after so it's not a big deal."

"I know. So it looks like things are going well with Hotch?"

"Well, it's become clearer now. It's a real relationship. We still haven't worked out other details yet but I'm sure we'll get to it."

"So Em, you got a boyfriend." JJ said teasingly.

"Yes I do have a boyfriend. God, it feels so strange to say that after being single for what seems like forever."

"Yeah. Well, I hope we solve this case soon because I want to go home. I want those three days off and I want to get that massage and just relax and think of nothing."

"We will JJ. Let's just hope and pray that it will be over soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Two days later… 

It has been a quiet past two days. The Unsub hasn't made a move since he has been under surveillance and the team especially Hotch is starting to get worried that he may lay low longer than they had anticipated. It's now almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon and in an hour they will have to call it a night and head back to their hotel, frustrated and anxious to go home.

After ten minutes, the officers assigned outside the unsub's house called in to say that their suspect is on the move. They said that his demeanor is anxious and angry just as they expected.

They have set up two teams in the areas that the attacks and murders have occurred. In one area, JJ, Morgan and Reid were in place along with the other local police officers, FBI agents and the undercover female officer dressed in her running outfit.

In the other area, Emily, Ross and Hotch waited along with the other undercover female officer, local police officers and a couple of FBI agents.

They hid in areas where they could not be seen by the Unsub. They caught a sight of him in the park, dressed as if he is one of the joggers. The Unsub observed his surrounding and intentionally watched from behind the joggers to see if any of the women will go off on her own along the greenway trail. One by one, the joggers turned around and made their way back until only two female joggers remained, the two undercover officers. They both pretended not to notice the man trailing them from behind. They ran together a few more minutes until one of them said she was going to head back. The other one said she will keep on running and will meet her later.

The female officer continued to run until she was reached spot where some of the victims were attacked. She pretended to be tired and decided to stop. From the corner of her eyes she could see the suspect slowly make his move to attack her. She turned her back and waited for him to attack her from behind. The suspect ran slowly to her and pushed her to the ground. He got on top of her and told her not to make a sound or else he will kill her. Just as he was about to touch her, Emily, Hotch and Ross moved in. They pulled him off her before he could even react.

They brought the suspect back to the station and Hotch and Emily grilled him until he confessed. His hatred for women was obvious when it was Emily who was talking. His eyes turned dark and he refused to acknowledge her presence. And when Emily would raise her voice, he stared her down and hit the table with his fist. He said he hated women and that all women are the same. He confessed to all the rapes and the two recent murders. He said he got bored just raping them, so he decided to kill them. He looked at Emily one last time before they took him inside the cell.

By the time they wrapped up the case, it was already 9 o'clock at night. Hotch called the team over to the conference room and told them that they needed to go back to their hotel and get their stuff ready. The plane is waiting for them.

Emily and JJ were about to leave the station when one of the local officers approached them.

"Ah, excuse me, Special Agent Prentiss, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure. JJ, I'll meet you in the car." Emily said, a bit confused as to why Officer Johnson wanted to speak with her. Emily noticed from the corner of her eye that Hotch is watching them.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from Special Agent Jareau and I know that you must be exhausted, but I was just wondering if, ah, I know this may sound inappropriate but, I wanted to ask you, if you and your team will be staying here in Raleigh another day, I would like to invite you to lunch and then to a Duke versus North Carolina basketball game tomorrow?"

Emily looked at the man in front of her, who obviously looks nervous. He's a good- looking man, about as tall as Aaron but with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Officer Johnson went with her in all the interviews and was also on the team with her when they finally caught the guy. She had no idea that he was interested in her.

Before answering, she looked around and saw JJ waiting for her by the door and Hotch, looking curious and a bit jealous.

"Officer Johnson, I don't quite know what to say."

"Call me, Darren. I hope you'll say that you're staying another day. I'd like to show you around Raleigh."

"That's a really sweet offer but I'm going back with the team tonight. I have an appointment I could not possibly cancel. I'm really sorry. I really have to go, the plane is waiting for us. Bye Darren and it was really nice working with your unit."

"That's okay. I just thought I'd take a chance, even though I knew it was a long shot that you'd accept my invitation. Maybe, next time, when you have some free time you could come visit Raleigh again."

Emily nodded and made her way to JJ. She saw Aaron walking towards her and JJ and stopped to wait for him.

"What was that about Special Agent Prentiss?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear, Aaron Hotchner. I will tell you about it later. I just want to go home." Emily said and nudged his elbow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the time they got back to the FBI Headquarters, it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Although, they caught a nap on the plane, working on three cases in row has taken a toll on the team physically and mentally, so the three days vacation was definitely welcomed. Morgan, Reid and Rossi went straight to their cars as soon as they arrived and left. JJ, Emily and Hotch stayed in the office to put their stuff away and check their messages.

After half an hour, JJ said her goodbyes to Emily and Hotch. Emily reminded JJ about their appointment at the spa and that she will call her later.

Emily went back to her desk and waited for Hotch to get done. It wasn't long before she heard Hotch call her name and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you."

They walked together to the elevator and to the parking lot.

"I'll just need to get some clothes, and then I'll meet you back at your place." Aaron said.

"Alright. I'll see you then. By the way, here's a spare key to my place."

Aaron smiled wide and bent down to kiss Emily.

By the time Aaron got to Emily's place, he found her asleep in her bed. He smiled at the sight before him. He knew how worn out Emily was so he decided to just change and join his lovely Emily in bed. He turned off the light and pulled Emily to him so that her head is resting on his chest. He inhaled her familiar scent and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

The following morning, Hotch was the first to wake up. He looked at the woman laying next to him, sleeping peacefully and he had to smile at the comfort and contentment that he feels. He carefully extracted himself as to not wake her because he knew how exhausted she's been. After washing up, he made his way to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

Emily woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. She also felt the strange coldness she has not felt in the past few nights since she and Hotch have been sharing bed together and to wake up and not feel his warmth, felt weird and empty.

Emily immediately got up and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She carefully made her way to the kitchen not making any footsteps noise. She wanted to watch Hotch and just enjoy the sight in front of her. When she could no longer resist, she walked over to Hotch and wrapped her arms around him.

Hotch turned his body so that he is face to face with her. He smiled and then captured her lips. The kiss lasted for minutes until both had to break for air.

"Good morning, Agent Prentiss. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I sure did, Agent Hotchner. So why didn't you wake me up?"

"I knew you were really tired so I thought another half hour or so wouldn't hurt. Plus, I wanted to cook for you. Go and sit down, I'll bring the food over."

"I can help."

"Nope, just go and sit. I'm at your service."

"Okay."

Hotch brought the food and coffee and then sat down with Emily.

"Aaron, you make the best breakfast. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking of getting a new bed?"

"A new bed? Why, is there something wrong with the bed you have now?"

"Well, that bed is the one that Haley and I shared. I just thought that it would be inappropriate on my part to have the same bed when you come and sleep over."

"Oh Aaron, I swear you are so sweet and thoughtful." Emily smiled and reached over to hold his hand.

"Well, it's the right thing to do and I want you to feel at home when you're in my house. And also, I was hoping you wouldn't mind picking the bed sheets and stuff in the bedroom. Just make sure it's not so girly girl."

"I do feel comfortable with you and I feel safe. And yes, I will make sure I don't pick anything too feminine."

"So, we didn't get a chance to talk about this last night, but what did Officer Johnson want from you last night?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna get to that."

"Hey, what's a man supposed to do when he sees a man approaching his woman?"

"Well, Officer Johnson asked me if I was staying another day because he wanted to take me to lunch, and then to a basketball game and show me around Raleigh. Apparently, North Carolina is playing Duke."

"I knew he was interested in you. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was sorry because I'm going home and I thanked him for the invite. I didn't tell him that I had a boyfriend because I just didn't want it to be an issue with the team still there. And only JJ knows about us. And I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"I know. It's just hard to see men approaching you and asking you out, because they think you're single. But I understand. Actually, it's flattering to know that I'm the one you are coming home to."

"You see, I knew there's a reason why I'm with you besides the great sex." Emily said laughing.

"I thought it was also because I'm good looking, intelligent and sexy." Hotch had gotten up and pulled Emily to him.

"Well, those things too. You know I'd love to make out with you some more but if we keep going like this, we will never leave the house and not get a bed." Emily said in between kisses.

"You're right. So why don't you go upstairs and get ready. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure? I mean, you cooked breakfast already."

"I'm sure. Women take forever to get ready, so go and hit the shower."

Emily gave Hotch one more kiss before running upstairs to the bathroom leaving him with a big smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Taking A Chance – Epilogue**

_I had totally forgotten about this story that I wrote. I was going through my stories and realized that I have yet to finish this one. So I've decided to finish it. Hope you like it._

Three years had passed since that night they had slept together.

They moved in together not long after that. It made sense to both of them because they were together so much during cases that when they are home, all they want is to spend it with Jack away from the darkness they see.

Emily was not used to living with someone. It took her a bit of time to adjust but she got used to it. She can't imagine, ever, not living with Aaron.

Jack adores Emily. Aaron had Jack whenever he was home and didn't have a case. And when he goes on consultation and the team is on stand down, Jack stays with Emily at their place.

Haley was accepting of the relationship between Aaron and Emily. Both had moved on.

It was a year later that Emily and Aaron decided to come clean to the team. JJ, being the first to know, that she and Aaron slept together, and it wasn't long after, Emily told Penelope. Both women, kept their secret as asked by both Emily and Aaron.

There was no way they could hold off telling the team about the relationship amy longer. How else would they be able to explain Emily's stomach growing stomach in a few months?

Emily had been feeling ill the past few days. Emily thought that she was coming with a cold but as the vomiting got worse, they both knew that it wasn't a cold or food poisoning. They had created a life and they could not be happier.

They made an appointment with her gynecologist the next day and confirmed that there was indeed a baby in there. She was eight weeks pregnant. They were so excited.

They decided right there and then they needed to tell the team. They came in late together that morning and all heads turned to them when they walked into the bullpen. JJ smirked. Penelope, mouth opened and eyes wide open. Derek looked baffled. Spencer,, well, he's Reid. And Rossi, an eyebrow raised and muttered "finally."

They motioned the team to come to Aaron's office. After every member of the BAU was inside, Aaron closed the door.

Aaron then stood next to Emily and put his arm around her waist.

"_Emily and I would like announce that we're expecting. We found out this morning."_

Penelope squealed and ran to Emily, almost knocking her over.

"_Woah, Pen, let me breathe. Remember, baby inside."_

"_Oh my God? Auntie Pen is very sorry, little one."_

"_Emily is pregnant?"_

The whole team turned to Reid and laughed.

"_Yes, Spence, Emily is pregnant and Hotch is the baby daddy." JJ answered._

"_I thought you guys were going to tell us that you're dating, something that we knew by the way. But wow, I don't think any of us were expecting, a baby announcement. But I am so happy for you, both." Derek said. He walked over to Hotch and shook his hand. And then gave Emily a hug._

"_Congratulations, Aaron, Emily and no, I was not surprised at all." Dave said._

Isabella Prentiss-Hotchner was born seven months later.

Jack would not leave Isabella's side. So, Jack stayed at Emily and Aaron's place while she was still on maternity leave. And when she finally went back to work, a nanny stayed in the house with Isabella, and Haley drops off Jack when she goes to work and also, so he could spend time with Isabella.

Emily rubs her stomach. She and Aaron are expecting again. Jack loved being a big brother. And when they told him that he was going to be a big brother again, he could not contain his excitement and took Aaron's phone and called each member of the team and Emily's parents, whom he calls grandma and grandpa, to announce that he is going to be a big brother again. Next thing Aaron and Emily knew, they had people coming to their house. And their door-bell rang non-stop. But Jack was happy to answer it every time

When everyone had finally gone home and the two kids are in bed, Emily and Aaron laid in bed, exhausted.

Aaron was holding her hand and rubbing her stomach.

"So, don't you think it's time that we finally get married?"

"We are already married, Aaron."

"I know. But I want us to have a real wedding. You deserve a real wedding, sweetheart."

"Aaron, I don't need a big wedding. I'm happy with what we had, with just you and me, Jack and Isabella."

"I know, Em. I just don't want you to look back one day and regret that we didn't have a grand wedding. I know it would make your Mom really happy."

"It would make her happy because all her politician friends will be there and I know that JJ and Penelope would love to be bridesmaids but you know me well, how much I hate being the center of attention. Let me ask you something, is this something you want? Forget about, my mother or JJ and Penelope, I want you to be honest with me."

"Yes. It is something I do want. I want to be able to look back and tell our kids about our wedding day."

Emily kisses Aaron and wraps her arms around him.

"I tell you what. How about we just have a small wedding? It will be just our close friends and family. I want something simple and intimate."

"I can go with that. When do you want to have it?"

"I am hoping before I get really big. How about in three months?"

"Do you think we can pull it off?"

"This is when I don't mind using my mother's connections. I'll call first thing in the morning. I want an outdoor wedding."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

"Okay. Now, can we go to bed?"

"Yes. I love you."

"And I love you."


End file.
